Snowballs
by Miko Sakura-sama
Summary: Its snowing in the Feudal Era and Kagome introduces the gang to the true meaning of Snowball Fight. (My gift to you for the holidays. One shot)


Snowballs By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! I wrote this one shot because it's the holidays and I thought it would be cute to have them have a snowball fight. ^_^; Anyway, I hope you all have a great Christmas, if that's what you celebrate, or have a nice fifth day of Hanukah, or first day of Kwanzaa on the 26th, or Ramadan, or whatever else you celebrate! *Takes deep breath* Whoa, that took a lot to say. Anyway, R&R and enjoy!  
  
***  
  
"It's so cold!" Kagome whined, pulling her arms out of the sleeves and into the body of Inuyasha's haori. "Why did it have to snow the one time I didn't bring pants?"  
  
The whole gang mumbled their responses before yet another freezing cold gust of wind brushed past them. "I gave you my haori, isn't that enough?" Inuyasha asked hotly.  
  
"Yes," Kagome blushed at the memory of waking up to find herself underneath the hanyou's warm fire rat robe, "you did, but it doesn't really cover my legs much." Kagome pulled the two sides together tighter under her neck, Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"I'm not the one who said we should continue."  
  
"For once," Shippou added, clutching to Sango's shoulder tighter.  
  
"Shut up brat."  
  
"You."  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"Both of you just shut up!" Miroku yelled, surprising both girls - not to mention Inuyasha and Shippou - at his tone, "Stop your grumbling, it's not helping anyth-" the ranting monk paused when he heard Sango shudder.  
  
"Can we please keep going? I'm getting cold just standing here," Sango pointed out, nodding towards Kagome, "We BOTH are."  
  
The three guys looked from one another and then to the two women. Miroku blinked before directing his attention to Sango. Kagome had Inuyasha's haori, but Sango was only in her skin-tight taijiya outfit and a thin kimono. Sango huffily turned away, whispering with Kagome about 'the idiocy of men'.  
  
"Sango," Miroku tapped the demon exterminator on the shoulder, waiting for her to turn around to continue, "Take this."  
  
Sango could feel her cheeks heating; it was Miroku's purple robe. "A- arigatou Miroku-sama," she bowed slightly before awkwardly taking the robe and wrapping it around her shoulders much like Kagome with Inuyasha's haori. She glanced over at the monk, she'd never seen him without the purple outer robe, and he looked much better without it that was for sure.  
  
Miroku nodded before glancing over at the shocked faces of the hanyou and kitsune about a foot away. After giving them a look asking 'What?' he continued to tread through the snow with the others.  
  
**  
  
"You guys go on, I'll catch up!" Kagome knelt down in the snow, her knees already feeling the effects of the snow, and began to tie her right boot. At least she'd been smart enough to bring those.  
  
It was winter after all.  
  
"Oi!" Inuyasha cried in exasperation, crossing his arms defiantly, "What now?"  
  
Kagome didn't bother to look up; she only used her head to nod down at her foot. "Go on, I'll catch up."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha took a few steps before stopping, satisfied with his actions.  
  
Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes and stood where they were, both thinking about Inuyasha's pathetic - not to mention odd - hardheaded attitude.  
  
The said hanyou looked up at the sky where the clouds blotted out most of the sun's rays, 'We still have a long way to go before nightfall-' Just then, a snowball slammed into his back.  
  
Inuyasha reached to his side and grabbed the hilt of his sword, spinning around and looking everywhere, "Who threw that?!"  
  
Sango muffled her laughter in Miroku's shoulder without thinking, while Miroku's eyes lit up with amusement. Shippou began to laugh hysterically. Inuyasha turned to glare at the kitsune in front of him, but looked up to be greeted by another snowball - to the face.  
  
Then, the sound of giggling caught Inuyasha's attention.  
  
The hanyou moved his hand back to his side and twitched his left ear where some snow had rested moments ago.  
  
Kagome just blinked innocently.  
  
Inuyasha calmly bent down and grabbed up an enormous amount of snow in his clawed hands, rolling it.  
  
Then he threw it right towards the 'innocent' Kagome.  
  
Kagome quickly dodged to the left causing only half of the giant snowball to hit her, she managed to choke out "Snowball fight!" before allowing her laughter to take over as she ran.  
  
Miroku loosened his grip on his staff, "Snowball fight? What's a-"  
  
A snowball hit him in the face.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Miroku grabbed up a snowball to throw back at Kagome when one hit his side. Turning, he discovered none other than Sango had thrown it. The monk smugly grinned before tossing his snowball at her instead.  
  
Sango bent down and winked at the self-righteous monk, which caused his cheeks to flush. The taijiya took advantage of this newfound embarrassment to launch a humongous snowball right towards him.  
  
'Time to get in on the fun!' Shippou's eye held a mischievous glint as he slowly knelt down and rolled his first-ever snowball. It soared through the freezing cold air, "Bulls eye!" Shippou laughed genially.  
  
"Hey you little brat! Come back here!" Inuyasha dashed through the snow, trying desperately to catch the kitsune.  
  
"Nyah nyah!" Shippou spun around, "Huh?"  
  
Inuyasha had disappeared.  
  
"Inuyasha? Where'd you g- GAAH!" Shippou soon found himself buried under a foot of snow from the branches above him-where Inuyasha had just minutes ago pounced in. Then he remembered a certain someone was not far away. "Mommy Kaaaagooooome!"  
  
Kagome whirled around in the direction of the young kitsune's muffled voice. "Shippou?"  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou dug his way out of the heap of snow right before another snowball came hurtling towards him. He dodged, allowing it to hit Sango on her side.  
  
Sango ducked, grabbed, rolled, jumped up, and tossed her new ball of snow towards Inu. Miroku pouted slightly, that Sango's attention was no longer on him but quickly got over it when Inuyasha pitched another ball of snow towards Sango-hitting her directly on the chest. The previously attention-deprived monk created two more snowballs and hurled them both at the silver-haired hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha dodged one, the other hitting his shoulder. Taking a moment to brush off the excess snow was a mistake on the hanyou's part- - -  
  
- - -All four of his companions very aiming their snowballs at him.  
  
"Shi- *bam* Dam-*bam* Stop *bam* it! *bam*" Inuyasha shook himself as if he was a dog coming from a bath before looking at his left hand.  
  
His previously made snowball.  
  
Smirking, Inuyasha chucked it towards the unsuspecting Kagome. The young miko-in-training evaded the elusive snowball and held up her hands as a shield.  
  
Inuyasha slowly walked over to her, a genuine smile of accomplishment on his face, "Give up yet?"  
  
Kagome whapped Inu over the head, "No . . ." she drawled playfully, "TEAMS!"  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippou-who was perched on Miroku's head- all turned their attention to the excited girl. Sango took a moment but smiled in satisfaction. But before she could do anything Miroku had grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"Sango's on my team!" the ecstatic monk pointed to the kitsune on his head, reminding Sango she couldn't hit his noggin this time.  
  
Inuyasha stood there, blinking.  
  
Shippou looked from Inuyasha to Kagome. Then back to Inuyasha. Then back to Kagome. "I chose-"  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome in the same manner Miroku had done to Sango and rushed off towards another, smaller, heap of snow across the open field.  
  
Shippou stuck out his tongue and stalked back over towards Miroku and Sango.  
  
Kagome rubbed her hands together, rolling dozens of snowballs without gloves wasn't exactly smart, "Well aren't you Mr. Enthusiastic all of a sudden."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha kept his face hidden by playing 'lookout' for them.  
  
Kagome laughed as she began to roll up a batch of snowballs to take out her friends.  
  
"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked, his face finally returning into her field of vision. "You finally cracked?"  
  
Kagome lightened her laughter so she could answer, "You always say 'Feh' after you've done something sweet."  
  
"Keh."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "You're so predictable."  
  
"Yeah?" Inuyasha allowed himself to give a small chuckle as he turned to face her, slowly leaning in towards the girl in front of him.  
  
Kagome could feel his breath brushing lightly on her lips, 'Inu . . . Yasha . . .?' Her eyes were half closed as his lips met hers in a gentle, chaste, kiss. He pulled away reluctantly but allowed another soft chuckle to escape his lips when he saw her face; eyes half-lidded, lips still slightly open, cheeks burning a furious crimson.  
  
When she regained her senses moments later, she permitted herself to smile, lunging at him and catching him in a warm embrace.  
  
It was the warmest she'd been all day.  
  
Right here.  
  
With him.  
  
The moment was ruined by a sudden weight on her head.  
  
"They sent me," Shippou indicated the obvious 'they' by pointing to Miroku and Sango, "They want to know when you're going to stop 'doing whatever you're doing over here' and start the game."  
  
Kagome could feel the low, threatening growl rumbling in Inuyasha's chest but sighed, patting his shoulder, "It's ok Inuyasha," she soothed, picking up a snowball with a impish look on her face, "We'll start with . . . This adorable kitsune here."  
  
Shippou took a step back, "Hey! Don't kill the messenger!"  
  
Inuyasha snickered, picking up his own snowball, "Who said we'd be *killing* the messenger?" Inuyasha asked wryly.  
  
**  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" the chocolate-eyed girl tugged on the youkai's tail.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and bowed his head to look at the girl, "Yes Rin?"  
  
Rin smiled, happy she had successfully gotten his attention, "Rin wants to do what they're doing!"  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a bored eyebrow, "Do what *who* is doing, Rin?" The young girl chuckled as Jaken gave a feigned gag in disgust.  
  
"*Those* people Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin unraveled Sesshoumaru's tail from around her small body and skipped a few steps, pointing out over the edge of the hill where a group of travelers were throwing what looked to be balls of snow. "What are they doing Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes for a better look, "They're only fools doing foolish things."  
  
"Isn't that your yarou of a brother and his pathetic mortal companions, my Lord?" Jaken piped up, instantly cowering and taking a few steps back when he saw his Lord's face.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at the lesser demon but his eyes widened as something cold slammed into the back on his head. Spinning around in shock, he looked where the attack had come from.  
  
"Rin got Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru didn't even see it coming!" Rin began to laugh whole-heartedly.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there, dumbstruck, at the little girl in front of him.  
  
"You stupid girl! You don't hit the Lord of the Western Lands with balls of snow! You stupid, annoying, foolish g-" He stopped for the reason that a snowball had filled his mouth.  
  
Sesshoumaru brushed off his hands of the excess snow and smirked, "Rin?"  
  
Rin skipped back towards the youkai, "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"You wanted to play like those fools down there?"  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru! I did!" Rin cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Well I give you my permission," then, satisfied with the terrified look on Jaken's face, nonchalantly walked off towards a tree to watch.  
  
**  
  
Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, "I'm *pant* tired." The others nodded in agreement, everyone leaning on someone for support. Kirara, who had been asleep the entire time in Kagome's bag, popped out, mewed, and then returned to her warm sleeping spot.  
  
Shippou looked at Kagome's bag enviously, huddling into Inuyasha's haori that the hanyou had grudgingly agreed to let Kagome share.  
  
"Go on Shippou, you're welcome to my bag," Kagome gave him a warm smile before snuggling deeper into Inuyasha's robe.  
  
Everyone watched as the kitsune dived in and a surprised 'mew' was heard from inside the bag. There was a brief chuckle from Sango as he snuggled into Miroku's robe, eyes drooping.  
  
"Did you have fun Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, sniffing the air absent- mindedly.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Inuyasha asked, " 'Sounds likes the kind of thing you'd ask a two year old after a sleepover."  
  
Everyone looked at him, befuddled, except Kagome who looked at him with surprise.  
  
"You know, little kids, sleeping over at another friends house . . .?" Inuyasha drawled, looking around the group for signs of comprehension.  
  
Zip.  
  
Zilch.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He knocked the perverted monk onto his back when he got a perverted idea of a 'sleepover' but gave a grateful sigh when Kagome explained it to them - once Miroku had regained consciousness.  
  
**  
  
Kagome yawned, walking out of her room at the inn Miroku had found, and found her way outside to the nearest bush.  
  
Gods she hated their lack of indoor plumbing.  
  
She was successful in her search for a secluded area, so she returned carelessly to the inn's property.  
  
"Hey Kagome," she turned to see Inuyasha, perched in the branches of the highest tree.  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing out here? It's freezing!" Kagome tried her best to scold the hanyou, after that kiss earlier it was hard to say anything at all.  
  
"I'm not cold, I have my haori back," he grinned, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"When do they invent toilets again?" She asked warily, holding her collar up around her neck to block out the heat.  
  
"How should I know, it sure as hell isn't now and you should know, you're from the future."  
  
Kagome smiled up at him, "You always know how to comfort me, don't you?"  
  
Inuyasha answered without thought, "It's a gift . . . Wait." He glared down at her, the smallest twinkle of playfulness in his eyes, "That was sarcasm wasn't it?"  
  
"You catch on quick," Kagome drawled, giggling and walking closer to the tree, "Listen, about that . . . Incident earlier . . . I know you and Kiky-"  
  
"I meant it."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "You did?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, looking away up to the stars, "You know if you stay out here too long you're going to freeze, right?"  
  
"No I wouldn't."  
  
Inuyasha looked back at her, puzzled, "and why is that?"  
  
" 'cuz you'd never let me get cold enough to." She blushed at her forward answer but shrugged it off, "Anyway, I got to get back inside before Shippou wakes up and starts screaming 'where am I'."  
  
"Wait," Kagome turned, "Stay."  
  
The miko cocked her head to the side, "But Shippou-"  
  
"Needs to learn not to be a momma's boy," Inuyasha finished, smirking at her crossed arms, "I assure you it's warmer up here than in there."  
  
She gave him a skeptical look but shimmied up the tree-which caused her to scrape her palms-and sat awkwardly across from him on the strangely wide branch. "Here I am."  
  
"Thanks for telling me, I'd never have known without your help," Inuyasha caught her hand before it could make contact with his head. "Come here," he offered his arm and she complied, scooting over towards him and leaning on his strong shoulder. "Thanks."  
  
"Mhm," Inuyasha mumbled, closing his eyes.  
  
"Wow, you're right, it *is* warmer up here," Kagome looked around, surprised that such a high altitude could be so warm. The she realized it was mostly him.  
  
"What'd you think? I was lying?" Inuyasha scoffed, "Gods woman."  
  
"Well, thank you," Kagome gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before snuggling into his haori and closing her eyes, " 'Night."  
  
" 'Night," Inuyasha yawned, leaning back into the bark of the tree.  
  
***  
  
Well, there it is, hope you liked it. I know there were no kissing scenes for Miroku and Sango, but I have another just for them, so I think it evens out, don't you? *Hands everyone a candy cane* *sings: Mangas and Anime for me~* *ahem*  
  
I hope you all get what you want for the holidays too!  
  
Happy Holidays and Happy Christmas Eve to all!  
  
~Sakura ^_~ 


End file.
